Five Nights At Freddy's Wiki:Rules
"'''Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.'" ''-Phone Guy Rules * Don't advertise on this wiki. Wikia advertisements are enough now. * Don't spam! You will get a ban! * Make sure to categorize! ** On the subject of categories, do not create categories that are only going to contain one or two articles. The minimum is three. * Not following the rules of Wikia could mean a ban too. * Userpages are not mainspace articles. No user other than the user the userpage belongs to or admins are allowed to edit the page. Admins are only permitted to edit the page IF there is unacceptable content on there - grammatical errors, missing hyperlinks, etc. are NOT reasons to edit userpages, as these are faults on behalf of the user themselves. ** Note: Admins are allowed to edit another user's userpage, but only if it is to do something that goes against the rules of the wiki (e.g. removing content that is NSFW, etc.) * If the article you create is not related to Five Nights at Freddy's, then the article will be deleted and you will be warned. ** In addition, if it is related to Five Nights at Freddy's, but has little or nothing to do with the games, it will be deleted and you will be warned. *** If you must create something like this, create it as a blog post or a thread in the forums. * If you create an article whose information has blatantly been copied from another wiki, the article will be removed and you will be warned. ** The punishment for the rule above also applies to the act of creating an article that is any of the following: *** 1) has little to no information in it. *** 2) has a very messy layout and does not follow even the simplest rules of English. *** 3) is in a language that is not English (Although creating an international wiki is not out of the question). **** Guideline: This wiki uses American English (e.g. colour -> color). You will not get in trouble if you use British English, but do keep this in mind. * No abusive behavior! This includes racism, name calling, and anything else that can seriously offend a reasonable person. ** Swearing is allowed but should be kept at a minimum. * Don't make notes on pages other than your userpage or talk page, or your note will get removed. * It is perfectly acceptable for a user to remove content from his/her talk page unless the deleted content is an administrative message, such as a warning or a ban notification. ** Exception: the greeting message may be removed. Admin/Bureaucrats * Do not abuse. * All rules above apply to admins as well. * Any bans length should be of reasonable amount. ** Conversely, harsher bans should only be used in serious cases. (e.g. 1 year+ ban for mass-deletions) *** Guideline: always assume that the contributor is editing in good faith and that mistakes are not intentional before taking authoritative action. Discussing their edits with them is also recommended. * Do not promote something to any higher position without discussing the action with the community first. ** Exception: the promotion is rollback or if the other admins have not been active for a prolonged period of time (60 days of very little editing would be a good rule of thumb). *Only User:Lava1789 may change the Admin rules section. *If spam is seen; delete it. **1 warning before bans are given. How To Become Admin To become an administrator, a user must fulfill the following: * Be an active user (contribute for more than 1 week longer the better). * Contributes at least one new high-in-content, well-written page with their respective categories, images, etc. included OR at least 50 non-minor edits on mainspace articles (the more the better). * Anything else an admin thinks of for a user. * Simply asking to become an administrator will not make you an administrator, and it can only be done by one of this wiki's bureaucrats, User:Lava1789, User:DismembermentFTW, User:Shadowkiller168, and User:223p. ** Asking for some additional perks such as a custom username color or font is certainly not out of the question. Category:BrowseCategory:Information About the Wiki